


INEVITABLE

by Ramc95



Category: Bleach
Genre: Embarazo Masculino, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, celo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Los Alfas y los Omegas han nacido para estar juntos. El Primero para proteger a la familia y el Segundo para traerlos al mundo y juntos crear una manada unida por el soporte que da la protección y calidez de un hogar.





	INEVITABLE

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tite akubo   
  
 **User** : @Ramc95   
  
 **Pareja Principal** : Biakuya Kuchki/ Abarai Renji   
  
 **Anime/Manga:**  Bleach   
  
 **Géneros** : Drama, AU   
  
 **Advertencias** : , Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violación, Lemon   
  
 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)   
  
 **Resumen** : Los Alfas y los Omegas han nacido para estar juntos   
  
El Primero para proteger a la familia y el Segundo para traerlos al mundo y juntos crear una manada unida por el soporte que da la protección y calidez de un hogar.   
  


 

 

  
  
  
**Capítulo N° 1 "Lo Inevitable"**

Inevitable era, pues estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pues su destino era así ya que el Alfa y Omega   
son destinados. El primero para proteger y llevar sustento a la manada y el segundo para traer al mundo a las crías y ser la compañía perfecta que todo Alfa necesitaba   
  
Había una vez en un Bosque lejano y hermoso se encontraba un lobo de pelaje rojizo llamado Renji   
  
En éste bosque lleno de magia todos los animales se convertían en humanos cada vez que ellos quisieran gracias a un hada. Un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros lacios y hermosa figura como la de una mujer gracias a su condición de Doncel, con labios rojos como la sangre y una mirada penetrante que hacía que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies   
  
El había dado un don a cada criatura del bosque para así poder hablar con ellos ya que se sentía sólo cuando su Madre la Luna regresaba al cielo.   
  
  
  
Ya se acercaba luna llena y Renji sabía que su celo pronto llegaría y como era un Doncel en su forma humana y en su forma licana macho, esas combinaciones lo hacían un Omega de raza pura destinado a unirse a un Alfa   
  
Aunque no le gustara su condición tenía que aceptarlo pues así había nacido   
  
Dentro de unas horas su celo comenzaría y los machos empezarían a perseguirlo ya sea para marcarlo o para cogérselo y después botarlo. Sentía y olía claramente las intenciones y tendría que estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba   
  
  
  
 **Hola que tal Renji, como has pasado** — me dijo mi amigo Kira. Un hermoso zorro amarillo   
  
 **Hola Kira** — le sonreí a mi Amigo. Donde has estado, te haz perdido durante un buen tiempo.   
  
 **Que paso?? Estaba preocupado** — le dije   
  
 ****  
 **Lo siento. Es que entré en Calor (Kira es igual a Renji solo que es un Zorrito) y muchos Alfas me perseguían hasta de otras razas y bueno pues (jiji nervioso) me Marcó y no me dejó salir hasta que quedé encinta** —  me respondió algo avergonzado mi Amigo   
  
  
  
 **Luego parí a mis zorritos** — ah, por cierto mi Alfa se llama Gin y este me dijo mirando entres sus patas, es uno de mis bebes   
  
No podía creerlo ese precioso zorrito blanco era un cachorro de Kira y por su enorme sonrisa creo que es feliz   
  
  
 **Nos vamos Kira** — escuche una voz tras mío y volteé y vi un zorro blanco y entre sus patas habían cuatro zorritos más. Éste caminaba con el pecho al aire de lo orgulloso mostrando a su Omega y crías. Kira se despidió de mi y fue a reunirse con su familia   
  
 **De pronto Kira se gira hacia mí y me dice** — se acerca  
  
 **Tu celo verdad?. Se huele en el aire, espero que encuentres a un Alfa que te Ame como yo lo hice. Buena suerte** —  
  
 **Gracias le contesté aunque por dentro me moría de miedo** —  
  
Me dirigí hacia el lago y me recosté en el pasto disfrutando de la calma y tranquilidad que se respiraba allí   
  
Desperté algo agitado. Me había quedado dormido y ya era de noche. Estoy caliente y por detrás me chorea algo   
  
 **Sera éste mi celo—**  ya que es el primero que experimento y tengo miedo   
  
  
  
Cori a toda velocidad hacía mi cueva pero tuve que frenar de golpe pues frente mío habían muchos Alfas. Empezaron a gruñirse y se enroscaron en una pelea yo aproveché y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que daban mis patas   
  
Llegue a mi vieja cueva. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que un Alfa me encontrara. Estaba asustado   
  
Con miedo y deseoso de que un Alfa me reclamara me fui transformando lentamente en humano, pasé mis temblorosas manos donde la humedad de mi parte baja era abundante   
  
  
  
Oía fuera de mi cueva como los Alfas se peleaban, mi vista se empezó a nublar, la brisa me hacía cosquillas y empecé a tocarme pues la necesidad era grande.   
  
Iba a meter un dedo en mi entrada cuando oí un gruñido de advertencia que provenía de la entrada de mi cueva   
  
  
Con pasos lentos el Alfa se acercaba hacia el Omega deseoso de ser tomado. Se fue transformando el Alfa dejando ver su gloriosa desnudez, mostrándole cuerpazo a la vista del deseoso Omega, con unos músculos bien formados, con un rostro fuerte como todo Alfa y con esa mirada que se lo comía   
  
  
Se abrió de piernas para su Alfa, dejando ver la gloriosa entrada que goteaba el liquido transparente que lo volvía loco y esa entrada que punzaba de adentro hacia fuera invitándolo y el aceptando la invitación con delicadeza se acerco y se acomodo entre sus piernas tanteando la entrada deseosa, haciendo gemir al Omega de placer   
  
De una sola estocada penetro a su Omega haciendo o gritar de dolor por la ruda intromisión llevándose así su Virginidad. Aunque fue el único grito de dolor que se oiría en la cueva   
  
Porque  el Alfa empieza el vaivén de caderas toca certeramente el punto dulce del Omega haciéndolo gritar de pacer   
  
Era tan bueno, tan intoxicarte, tan placentero que no quería que acabara. Sentía que convulsionaba de placer. Jamás se imagino sentir tanto placer, se vino de tanto placer apretando internamente al Alfa que con un ronco gemido llegó al límite formando un nudo en la punta de su pene que marcaria al Omega que gimoteaba de placer mordiéndolo en el acto que su nudo se formó chorreando semen dentro de su Omega   
  
Segado de placer estaba que se vino por segunda vez cuando su Alfa lo mordió dejando la marca de pertenencia a su Omega y la bola que tenía enterrada en su trasero también se lo confirmaba. De tanto placer su cuerpo no lo resistió entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo oyendo antes de cerrar sus ojos las simples palabras pronunciadas por su Alfa   
  


  
**"MI OMEGA"**   
  


 

****

 


End file.
